My Darkest Secret
by love of eternity
Summary: Bella has spent her whole life in OBA. Everyone she loves and cares about goes there. But Bella has a secret. Will Bella be able to keep her secret from the one's she loves and her enemies while going through the hard life of high school?
1. The Story of my Life

Chapter 1: The Story of my Life

Hello my name is Bella Swan, I have been learning in OBA (Oxford Boarding School) for my entire life. I have two brothers here with me, one of them is Jared. Jared is really sweet, he plays basketball but he didn't fall for the peer pressure like Paul. Jared and I don't treat him as our brother anymore, we are ashamed that we even share his last name. Me and Jared share most classes the only classes where we are not together are English, History, Biology and Music but that doesn't count because he doesn't even do music.

Everybody knows that I can sing, well… most people but nobody knows just how much I like music. Except for Jared and Alice. Alice has been my roommate and best friend since she moved here in grade four. Alice is the best roommate I could ever ask for, she is a wonderful friend who can keep a secret. However I think that she is possessed when it comes to fashion. It is a good day when I can pick my own cloths. I think all the dreaded makeovers are worth it though I will never actually tell her this.

If I didn't have a set future I would have continued with my music, and when time comes I will. But now as soon as school is over, which is in the end of next year (I'm 17), I will have to go to UKAW (United Kingdom Academy for Wizards). Yes I know, you are probably thinking wow… she must be crazy! But no I am a witch, but this is a true secret NO ONE else but me knows. Nobody is allowed to know, I have been keeping this secret since I found out when I was 11 years old. Being a witch is not only doing spells and that sort of stuff you also have super senses (which make high school a whole lot easier) and each witch or wizard get their own special power. My power is to control the four main elements of the world. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. This apparently is a very strong gift and therefore I get into many fights with enemies that want to eliminate competition. I really don't understand them but I had to learn how to defend myself. So each time that Alice is not around I practice my spells.

Alice has a brother called Emmet, he is like a giant teddy bear and he really is very cute. I don't really hangout with them during the day but they are very nice. She also hangs out with her lovable boyfriend, Jasper. I could swear they are soul mates. Jasper and Emmet are in the basketball team together with Jared (I think that most of the boys I know are a part of the team.). Jasper has a sister named Rosie. She has the body of a supermodel/ goddess, and she is the head cheerleader. At the moment she is dating Paul. I really don't know what she finds in him. Alice's other brother Edward looks like a Greek God, but he is probably an obnoxious, annoying player just like Paul and Mike. He is after all the captain of the basketball team. And that is it. At the moment I'm waiting for my brother to come back from history, I don't know what is taking him so long...

Oh here he comes...


	2. Angela

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little bit late I have been doing some homework and working on my other story **_**Is Forever Long Enough?**_** Check it out, and don't forget to review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Angela**

"Hey Jared! How was history?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic, to match his own smile.  
"It was great, we have a new student her name is Angela and I asked her if she could sit with us. Is that ok sis'?"  
"Of course it is! Where is she?" Jared ran outside for a second and when he came back he was holding hands with a beautiful, cute girl who had very dark brown hair and slightly dark skin.  
"Hello! Angela." I signaled her to sit between me and my brother.  
"Hi…Bella" She said cheerfully. She really does fit my brother's personality.  
"Angela.. who is your roommate?"  
"Oh, I haven't seen her around much… but it's Rosie Hale." She said calmly.  
"Wow! Rosie, she's the head cheerleader, you know she is dating Paul?" Jared replied, shocked because Rosie has never had a roommate.  
"Yea she might have mentioned that." She answered thoughtfully.  
"So…Bells, how was… biology?" Jared asked, hiding his real question… luckily I knew how to read him like a book.  
"It was…. The usual…But you know I did get a lot of homework so you'll have to get the ice-cream without me today." Jared's smile got even bigger as he knew that I got his cryptic message.  
"Oh that's ok Bells, have fun with your homework!" I did a quick spell which told me what her favorite flavor was. I then mouthed 'cookie dough' to Jared and he mouthed 'thank you' back without Angela seeing. He didn't know how I always knew these things, but he didn't ask either he just smiled and thanked me greatly and plus he knew this was my way of saying that I approve.

I watched them as they went out of the cafeteria and began their short trip to the ice-cream stand. I didn't actually have any homework. This witch thing does give you a fast brain. So instead I decided to go to my room to practice, I can never know when I will be attacked next.

I started making my way up the corridor for I only had an hour left of the lunch break to practice. However then I saw a light shadow which was only barely visible for young witches. In the start I couldn't see them at all. That was when I knew I had to run out side, knowing that it would follow me. I didn't want to be blamed for damaging school property, so a couple of years back I found this meadow which was quite destroyed already and that was where I always went to destroy these demons.

A few months ago I started learning how to teleport. It would help me get to places quicker. By now I almost mastered and there for after running a few hundred meters I teleported to the meadow. Once there I waited for the demon to catch my scent and get to the meadow. All this took about a minute from the moment I saw him in the corridor. He started attacking although I had created a shield over myself so their attacks couldn't harm me. It was a very weak shield so sometimes I would get bruised or even hurt badly but I covered for that by saying I fell over being as clumsy as I am nobody ever 

questioned me. I used the element light to defeat him, because they are creatures form the dark light always evaporated and destroyed them.

Once I was finished with him I teleported to my room, not wanting to be seen after a fight with my messy hair. What a surprise Alice came in just after I appeared, talk about luck. Or misfortune seeing my hair now and having about 50 minutes until the next class she would probably change my clothes and do something 'minor' with my hair.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her cheerfully.  
"What happened to you?!" She screamed as if her masterpiece has just been destroyed.  
"Well Alice I sort of fell into the bushes and then my hair got all tangled with the leaves." I answered, coming up with that story just 10 seconds earlier.  
"Well Bella we don't have much time, sit on the chair and start brushing your hair while I get you some new clothes." She ordered me. She would usually brush my hair but **only** having 50 minutes she didn't have enough time. I did as I was told knowing that if I started an argument about this I would probably lose. She looked through my closed until she found this jumper which looked made me look smart but not suck-up and cute but not slutty together with my tight jeans and vans shoes. She didn't torture me too much for I was 'hurt' or at least it seemed like it.

"All done." She announced obviously happy with her work.  
"Thank you Alice, but you really didn't need to." I could have just changed my clothes with a spell. I would have if she didn't walk into the room.  
"But I love you Bella, and soon enough you'll love me for it too,"  
"I already love you!"  
"I know." We chatted for about another five minutes until I had to start making my way to my English class. I had to put on this whole show so no one will suspect of me being a witch.

"So… Bye Alice, I have to get to English class."  
"Bye Bells talk to you later!" She said as she hugged me cheerfully, I always wondered how can one person can be so cheerful.

When I finally reached my English class I was the second or first person there, as always. The other person is Alice's brother and the basketball team captain, Edward Cullen. He looks like an absolute GOD. But he is just like my brother, a player and a jerk. I don't want to get myself into that. And besides it's not like he actually knows who I am. Maybe he knows of me because of Alice, but he doesn't know me. But then again who truly does?

The rest of the class started coming in as the bell went. At last the teacher went through the door with a huge smile on her face. I thought to myself that this cannot be good.


End file.
